Drabbles de una independencia
by Sugu
Summary: Futuro conjunto de drabbles ambientados en la independencia de Estados Unidos. Escenas no necesariamente atadas a un hecho histórico en concreto. [UsUk]
1. Shall we dance?

**Extraño pero cierto: este año no hay fics fluffy por estas fechas. Es más, os vengo de nuevo con un tema muy cliché, aka la independencia de Estados Unidos. No obstante, esta sorpresa contiene un "regalo" para los lectores. Se comentará al final del capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, su mano se encontró con la enguantada contraria. Sus dedos resbalaron por la palma ajena, de forma que finalizaron por entrelazarse con los de él. Aquel primer gesto de unión, fue el desencadenante de que suprimieran la escasa distancia entre ambos cuerpos. La fina cortina de agua dejaría de ejercer de barrera invisible, para ayudarles a llevar a cabo unos pasos, fuera de los planes bélicos, reuniendo a dos corazones en una noche fría.

América extendió un brazo hacia la cadera de su contrincante, dirigiendo así su mano a la baja espalda de él, donde la dejaría reposar. Inglaterra, por el contrario, cerró en un primer momento sus dedos entorno el hombro del contrario, tenso. Sin embargo, apoyó por completo su correspondiente mano.

Aún se contemplaban mutuamente.

Los ojos esmeraldas del inglés no cesaban de sumergirse en los azules de él, y los zafiros del americano no cesaban de sumergirse en los verdes de él.

Y, entonces, sin importar el color de sus casacas, las cuales portaban consigo unos ideales diferentes entre sí, propias de un bando u otro, se juntaron.

Se juntaron con un propósito muy diferente al de arremeter contra el enemigo portando un arma.

Tan pronto como ambos pechos se tocaron, Inglaterra retrocedió un pie, mientras que América, avanzaba un paso hacia el frente. Sus pies se hundieron en el fango, ralentizando su marcha y dificultando, entorpeciendo, sus movimientos. No obstante, América volvió a la posición inicial, y ayudó a su compañero, dedicándole un suave tirón.

Así fue cómo dieron comienzo a su pequeño baile.

Primero, con parsimonia, con delicadeza. El americano contempló no sólo esos ojos tan verdes, sino también esas facciones que eran acariciadas por las gélidas gotas de agua. Esos mechones rubios que se adherían a su frente. Se preguntó a sí mismo a quién dirigía en aquel peculiar baile, cuyo traje era rojo, rojo como la sangre. Ah, era el Imperio Británico.

El inglés admiró esos ojos azules capaces de brillas con tanta intensidad en un día tan oscuro. Centró su atención en esas doradas pestañas, en esos labios cerrados en una dura expresión. Se preguntó a sí mismo con quién estaba tratando en aquel peculiar baile, cuyo traje era azul, azul como la libertad que procuraba representar. Ah, era el América revolucionario.

Sus pasos adquirieron mayor rapidez, y la delicadeza fue sustituida hasta por la violencia de un tira y afloja; un tira y afloja durante una guerra; un tira y afloja entre el orgullo y la compasión; un tira y afloja entre el odio y el amor.

Los dos hombres permitieron que su aliento chocara contra el aire gélido, convirtiéndose en vaho al golpear contra éste.

Sus corazones se acompasaron en un único y acelerado ritmo, produciendo incluso un dolor insano dentro de sus pechos. Un dolor que, del mismo modo que reconcomía todas y cada una de sus entrañas, devorándolas a su paso, destrozándolas, les llenaba por completo, brindándoles una sensación de sosiego.

Experimentaban una paz interior, a la vez que eran consumidos por dicho dolor.

Convirtieron el campo de batalla en su escenario, en su pista de baile, dirigido por el compás de la lluvia y sus alocados corazones, junto a ambos alientos que escapaban de forma irregular de entre sus labios.

Inglaterra se inclinó hacia atrás, siendo consciente en todo momento de que América le sostendría, evitando a toda costa dejarle caer. Los dedos de él se crisparon en su propia mano, y, aferrándose al hombro de su compañero, el inglés permitió que su cabeza cayera presa de la gravedad.

Llegando a este punto, ambos realizaron sus pasos de manera automática. Adelante, atrás, hacia el lado. Adelante, atrás, hacia el lado…

Sus mentes ya no procesaban dolor ni paz alguna, no asociaban al individuo que tenían enfrente con el representante de una agitada colonia o un poderoso imperio. No analizaban o entendía la situación. No sabían que más sangre podría estar derramándose sobre el mismo suelo que antaño cuidaron juntos y que, no obstante, ahora destruían. No eran conscientes de qué era la guerra. Su sentido de la razón había caído en un letargo.

Pasaron de serlo todo, a no ser nada.

* * *

 **Mi proyecto más ambicioso consiste en realizar un long fic sobre la independencia. Bien. Como voy a tardar media vida en documentarme y ponerme a ello, he decido plasmar algunas escenas random (no necesariamente unidas a un momento en concreto de la historia) que en su día imaginé y que me gustaría que aparecieran en dicho long fic.**

 **¿En qué consiste el "regalo" para los lectores? Los lectores disponen de la libertad para proponer ideas que les gustaría ver en este futuro conjunto de drabbles. Deben ser de la misma temática, es decir, dentro de la independencia. Es el único requisito a cumplir. Se admiten desde ideas angst hasta parodias y smut. Yo no me corto a la hora de escribir. O al menos casi nunca.**

 **Agradecería también vuestra participación. El objetivo que pretende alcanzar esto, más que nada, es el de obligarme a escribir y salir poco a poco de un dichoso bloqueo que me crea demasiada frustración e incluso ansiedad a la hora de escribir. Espero que con relatos cortos pueda más adelante escribir one-shots más largos y proseguir con algunos long fics.**

 **Gracias de antemano y ¡feliz año nuevo!**


	2. Muerte de una nación

**Ha pasado un tiempo, sí, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Este drabble viene a ser la continuación del capítulo #1. Aquellos que no lo hayáis leído, os invito amablemente a que lo hagáis.**

 **¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Nunca volvieron a una posición inicial o prosiguieron con su baile, sin importar que la lluvia pudiera erosionarles.

Aun sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Inglaterra, el americano permitió que la gravedad tirara del cuerpo de su contrincante, quien no hizo ningún ademán por incorporarse o enderezarse.

Fue entonces, cuando de pronto, el peso que debía sustentar el menor, incrementó. Sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear; sus fuerzas menguaron a cada segundo que transcurría y debía sujetar aquel cuerpo inerte.

Porque eso era lo que tomaba entre sus manos: un cuerpo inerte.

La cabeza del inglés aún estaba echada hacia atrás. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Sólo sus labios y sus ojos esmeraldas permanecían entreabiertos y, no obstante, ningún aliento escapaba de su garganta, y ningún brillo se veía en esa mirada tan verde.

El corazón de Inglaterra abandonó la pista de baile, y no se podía oír latido alguno en su pecho. De tener la oportunidad de golpear éste último, de bajo sus costillas sólo surgiría un hueco sonido.

Lo que no sabía América, era que la poca cordura que le quedaba a Inglaterra, era capaz de escucharle; de tratar de interpretar su entorno incluso en una situación tan crítica como aquella.

Lo que no sabía América, era que el restante sentido de la razón de Inglaterra, inició un arduo trabajo por analizar su alrededor y, lo que llegaba a su cerebro, parecía sacado de sus pesadillas.

El británico caía a un abismo.

Oscuro, frio, vacío, donde la acción de tomar aire era innecesaria, o la función de su corazón, bombear sangre hasta cada rincón de sus extremidades, se trataba de algo completamente irrelevante.

Rodeado de la oscuridad, de la nada, contempló cómo un halo de luz se alejaba, pues cuanto más caía al vacío, mayor era la distancia entre dicho halo y él.

La luz se fue atenuando, y, sin embargo, le pareció oír una voz que le llamaba. No luchó por aferrarse a esa voz, que llegaba distorsionada a sus oídos y se repetía como el eco dentro de su cabeza, desordenada. No opuso resistencia.

Así pues, la espalda de Inglaterra tocó el fondo de aquel vacío y, con ello, toda luz y toda voz se disipó.

Se había hundido. Otra vez.

* * *

 **Si alguien pregunta: es una interpretación propia de cómo moriría (temporalmente) una nación. Algún día dejaré de escribir basura, pero os puedo asegurar que ese día no es hoy. No os quedará más remedio que soportarme durante una temporada más~.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
